


Happy Birthday Rei and Kaoru!

by RiotKoga



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Gift Giving, Happy Birthday Kaoru Hakaze, Happy Birthday Rei Sakuma, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 17:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiotKoga/pseuds/RiotKoga
Summary: Koga and Adonis give birthday presents to Rei and Kaoru.
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Oogami Kouga, Hakaze Kaoru/Otogari Adonis, Oogami Kouga/Sakuma Rei, Otogari Adonis/Sakuma Rei
Kudos: 18





	1. To Rei, From Koga

**Author's Note:**

> This might be a lil late but whatever. I started to write this with minimal effort, but I actually started to try. This fic is to go along with Rei n Kaoru birthday art I did.
> 
> 1st chapter: UPDATED
> 
> Ig: @riotkoga  
Twitter: @riotkoga

"Hey! Vampire bastard!" Koga called out.

As soon as Rei turned around, he squeaked and hid the present behind his back.

"Oh, what have you got behind your back?" Rei smirked. "Is it a present for me?"

“Shit, whatever!” He brought the present in front of him. “H....Here.... just take it....!" Koga handed it to Rei.

Rei took the present and had a look of astonishment. He started to tear up. “Oioioioi~oi...." He dramatically cried.

"What the fuck are ya cryin' for?!" Koga shouted.

"I... didn't expect to get a present from my dear Wanko, thank you very much.” Rei reached his hand toward Koga's head and patted him. “I’m proud to have raised you as a very good boy.”

"I ain’t a fuckin’ dog!” Koga's face turned bright red as Rei ran his hand through his hair. “Now would ya stop doin' that?!" He exclaimed. He then removed Rei’s hand from his head. Koga secretly enjoyed being pat on the head by Rei, but he’d never admit it. 

“How very adorable you are~” Rei teased and Koga groaned in response. He unwrapped the present and saw a small black box. He opened it and in it was a silver ring with a shiny ruby gem. "It's beautiful~ I can't believe my dear Wanko picked this just for me. You've grown so much that you decided to propose to me!" He 

"N-No! It ain't like that!" Koga exclaimed, his face reddening. “I.... thought you'd like it, that’s fuckin’ all! I just had extra money to spend, so be grateful!”

"Hmm, I see. Wanko made sure to get me a present that I'd really like~ You even spend your hard earned money on it. I love it even more because it's from you, my precious Koga.” He put his hand onto Koga’s shoulder and kissed him on the cheek.

Koga flinched in surprise, shivers running down his spine from the unexpected, but affectionate action. “H-Hey!" He touched his check that Rei kissed and turned even redder.

"You truly are adorable~ I'm so happy you gave me a present." Rei wrapped his arms around Koga, pulling him in a warm embrace. 

"I ain’t fuckin cute or adorable, damn it....” Koga said. “H-Happy birthday....." Koga’s voice was muffled as he buried his face into Rei's chest, attempting to hide his flushed face, but Rei still heard him. 

"Thank you." Rei smiled and brought Koga closer to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has the least words cuz it was first one I written outta the 4 n I didn’t know I was gonna be written sum lengthy shit lol. But anyways, fuck the word count cuz there’s a lil kiss so there are extra bonus points there.


	2. To Rei, From Adonis

“Sakuma-senpai.” Adonis said, catching Rei’s attention. 

“Hmm, what is it, Adonis-kun?” Rei asked. He then looked down into Adonis’ hands to see a present. “Is that perhaps a present for me?” 

“Yes, you are correct. I hope you will like it and have it be some use to you.” Adonis handed him the present. 

“Why thank you.” Rei said gratefully. “Adonis-kun really is a good child~” He patted Adonis’ head, stroking his purple hair. 

“Thank you…..” Adonis blushed. 

Rei smiled. He unwrapped the gift and looked inside to find a first aid kit. 

“Oh, a first aid kit? One suited for vampires. This is just what I needed.”

Adonis nodded. “You need to protect yourself more.” He suddenly wrapped his arms around Rei. 

“A-Ah… Adonis-kun?” Rei was surprised that the boy initiated affection, but he hugged him back.

“If you need me for anything, I’ll always be here, so you can rely on me.”

“As expected, my child is very reliable. Please, do rely on me too.” Rei relied.

“I appreciate you very much, Sakuma-senpai, but I don’t like to be treated as your child. It doesn’t feel right.” Adonis said. 

“Ah, I see. Then what would you like to be referred to as?” Rei questioned.

“I...I…” Adonis hesitated. “I’m not sure. But, I want to stay by your side. Not as a child, but as someone that can be useful to you.”

Rei’s fingers trailed to under Adonis’ chin and lifted his head up so he would look at him. “Adonis-kun, you’re more than just someone or something to be useful. You’re a very good and precious boy. You don’t deserve to be merely used.”

“Sakuma-senpai…..” Adonis teared up and buried his face into Rei’s chest. “I should be the one taking care of you because it is your birthday.” He quietly sobbed.

Rei held Adonis close to him, bringing him further into a warm embrace. “That’s quite alright. I’m glad I get to celebrate my birthday with you and the others. As long as you’re here, that’s enough.” He stroked Adonis’ hair. “So please, don’t spare your tears for this old man.” He wiped away Adonis’ tears with his sweater sleeve. 

“Okay,” Adonis nodded and looked up at Rei. “I’ll do as you say.” 

“Very good.” Rei smiled. “Ah, I think we should be leaving now before Wanko and Kaoru-kun get worried.” 

“We should.” Adonis agreed. 

Rei and Adonis walked out the door together, making their way to the rest of their unit. They talked and gave each other lovingly glances with Rei clinging onto Adonis’ arm. No one was around them anyway, so they didn’t attract any attention. They were just glad to be by each other’s side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t sure if I was gonna be writing dem Adonis pairs Cuz ReiKoga n KaoKoga are my top ships but I decided to do it cuz I had an idea.


	3. To Kaoru, From Koga

“Hey! Hakaze…..-senpai!” Koga catches his breath after running once he finally found Kaoru. “What gives? I’ve been lookin’ for ya all over the damn school!” 

“Oh? You were?” Kaoru questioned. “What would you do that for?” He looked at Koga’s hands and saw a present box. “Is that for me? It can’t be for Sakuma-san because his birthday was yesterday, as you’d know and….. I don’t know anyone else’s birthday because I don’t care about guys.”

“Yeah, it’s for fuckin’ you. So take it!” Koga handed the box to him. 

Kaoru was shocked and he stood, staring at the other boy. “E-Eh?! I-I wouldn’t of expected Wanchan to get me a present, so this is surprising….” 

“Whatever, just take it, damn it!” Koga shoved the present Kaoru’s hands. 

Kaoru’s cheeks turned red. “I don’t usually accept gifts from other guys but…. just this once should be fine.” He opened the gold colored ribbon and tore off the wrapping paper. He opened the box and saw a necklace with a seashell attached to it along with an aqua gemstone. He looked up at Koga who was uncharacteristically fiddling with his thumbs.

“W-Well….? Do ya like it?” Koga asked.

“Yeah, it’s great. Thank you, Koga-kun.” Kaoru smiled. 

Koga blushed at Kaoru’s soft smile directed to him. He’s never seen Kaoru smile like that. Nonetheless, toward him. He quickly regained his normal state of bravado. “Heh, I knew ya would!” He said, proudly. “I did more work at the animal shelter to get extra cash for it.”

“So you worked hard to get me a present?” Kaoru questioned.

“I-It ain’t like that! I….I….” Koga trailed off, attempting to think of an excuse. His face was flushed and his eyes directed away from the taller boy. 

“Huh? I didn’t know Koga-kun could be so cute?!” Kaoru said. Koga finally looked at him, but gave him a weird look. “Did I say that out loud?” Kaoru sweated. “I mean…. for a guy.”

“What the fuck are ya sayin’ that weird shit for? I ain’t cute!” Koga was still red faced. 

“Nothing, nothing~” Kaoru sang. “Forget about it.” 

Koga sighed. “Come here.” 

Kaoru was confused but he came closer to him. Koga moved his hand to the right side of Kaoru’s head, taking a strand of his hair and putting it behind his ear.

“Uh…. What are you doing?” Kaoru asked.

“Your hair is…. soft n surprisingly nice.” Koga sniffed him. “I can tell ya use some real good shampoo n conditioner.”

Kaoru distanced himself away from Koga. “W-What’s gotten into you?! Koga-kun, I like girls.”

“I know I know, this ain’t about that….” Koga trailed off and removed his hand once he realized what he was doing. “Um, sorry. I shouldn’t of done that. This is fuckin’ weird.” 

It was Kaoru’s turn to blush and he did. “I mean, it wasn’t bad. Y-You…. can do it some more if you want.” He scratched his neck. 

“S...Shit, Hakaze-senpai….!” Koga covered his red face. “

“You actually called me ‘senpai’ without hesitating.” Kaoru chuckled. 

“Shut the fuck up! I still think you’re a stupid fuckin’ playboy bastard.” Koga said. 

“That’d never change.” Kaoru sighed. “At least we’ve made some progress?” 

There was a silence between them, Kaoru and Koga directing their gazes away from each other. 

“Whatever…..” Koga said. He looked at the time on his phone and saw that it was almost time. “I gotta go. Make sure to come home soon, aight?” Koga said as he was about to rush out the door.

“Y-Yeah, okay.” Kaoru replied. “Bye.”

Koga nodded and headed out. 

‘I wonder what he’s in such a hurry for.’ Kaoru thought. ‘That Koga-kun, I never understand what he’s thinking.’ Kaoru sighed. He sat down on a chair in the music room and thought about what just happened between him and his underclassman. 

When he decided to go home, he still couldn’t keep his mind off Koga and Koga couldn’t keep his mind off him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love KaoKoga


	4. To Kaoru, From Adonis

Kaoru sat in Adonis’ lap with his arms around him and leaned his head onto his shoulder. “Ahh, this is kinda nice.”

“Hakaze-senpai…. Isn’t this the kind of thing couples would do?” Adonis questioned.

“I-It’s not like that….” Kaoru blushed. “I just wanted to be with you on my birthday, that’s all!” 

“Oh, I appreciate that. I am grateful that you wanted to be with me.” Adonis said. “I have a present for you.”

“You do? I’m excited to see what it is~ I don’t usually accept presents from guys, but if it’s from you, I’ll take it.” Kaoru said. He then got off of Adonis’ lap.

Adonis brought Kaoru a box with silver wrapping paper and a gold ribbon. Kaoru took off the ribbon and opened the box. There were discounts to Kaoru’s favorite clothing stores, a fragrance bottle, a bracelet with a surfboard charm, and a discount to a pancake restaurant. Kaoru had his eyes on the pancake restaurant discount. 

“Ohh, this looks really good~ Of course you’d know how much I love pancakes.” Kaoru said. 

“We could go together if you want. If not, that’s okay.” Adonis said. 

“Ah, I don’t go out with guys, only girls. But…. since you got me this gift, I’ll go with you. But, don’t think of it as a date, Adonis-kun~” Kaoru teased. 

“I am happy that you are willing to go out with me.” Adonis smiled. 

“D-Don’t say it like that…..” Kaoru turned red. “It’s not gonna be a date…..” 

“I understand. It is not a date.” Adonis nodded. “But, I would like to see your smile as you enjoy the pancakes because your smile is beautiful, Hakaze-senpai.”

“U-Um?!” Kaoru’s face was flushed. He knew Adonis could be straightforward but he was surprised that the boy could ever be this straightforward. “I’m very flattered, but you should only say that kind of thing to someone you like. You know?” 

“What if I like you?” Adonis asked. 

“I-I mean as a lover!” Kaoru was way too involved with girls to even think about what other guys thought about him, but for some reason, everything Adonis was saying stuck to him and messed with his mind. 

“I see.” Adonis replied. “I know that you’re interested in girls, but I want to have a chance to be with you.” Adonis held Kaoru’s hand, his thumb running against the skin of his palm. 

Kaoru was confused out of his mind, continuously blushing at a guy. Sure he was comfortable showing affection toward Adonis, but he didn’t want to pursue a relationship with him. Right? 

“Adonis-kun,” Kaoru took a deep breath. “I…. think I’m willing to try this out with you. But, I still only like girls, for real!”

“Thank you, Hakaze-senpai. I’m grateful that you’re giving me this chance.” Adonis smiled. “I think we should leave now. I will take you home.” He started to make his way to the door.

Kaoru tugged the end of the other boys sleeve. Adonis turned around and saw Kaoru directing his gaze away and glancing down. “Uh…” He sounded out. 

“Yes, Hakaze-senpai?” Adonis said.

Kaoru hesitated for a bit, but he continued. “Can we stay here for a little longer?”

Adonis didn’t understand why Kaoru wanted to stay in the music room for any longer, especially when they’ve been there long enough. But, he complied anyway. 

“Okay, if that’s what you want. I’ll stay with you.” Adonis gently grabbed his arm. 

“Thanks, Adonis-kun.” Kaoru’s cheeks were tinted with red. 

Kaoru always insisted that he wasn’t interested in guys, but he felt comfortable around Adonis because he knew he wouldn’t judge him. He appreciated that. He appreciated Adonis.


End file.
